


Zamknij oczy i odejdź w spokoju

by Nerejda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Sick Character
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerejda/pseuds/Nerejda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zawsze warto wyciągnąć dłoń — ktoś ją chwyci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zamknij oczy i odejdź w spokoju

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane dla J. i jemu dedykowane. Za kwiaty, wróbelka i opowieść o historii, która umarła.

Śmierć jest chudym trzynastolatkiem o kocich rysach twarzy i czarnych oczach małego drżącego wróbelka, który zaplątał się w sieć bez wyjścia. Za szczupłe nadgarstki i wątła postawa przerażonego dziecka z patologicznej rodziny wzbudzają jej współczucie. Chłopak sprawia wrażenie, jakby bał się bardziej niż ona. Niczym przestraszony królik wpatruje się w jej twarz, czujny i skupiony, gotowy uciec na najmniejszy hałas.

Kobieta uśmiecha się uspokajająca, podobnie jak robiła to tysiące razy wcześniej na widok pobitych matek, tulących opiekuńczo dzieci o pustych oczach.

— Kocham deszcz — rzuca z trudem, przezwyciężając słabość organizmu. Wie, że nie pozostało wiele czasu, ale... chce mu pomóc. To jej obowiązek, nałożony potrzebą serca, a później poparty świadomą decyzją. Poświęciła życie takim jak on i nawet w chwili śmierci nie potrafi uwolnić się od mani ratowania skrzywdzonych dzieci.

A Śmierć wygląda na skrzywdzonego wielokrotnie aż do granic nieskończoności, tak że w końcu zapomniał sens cierpienia. Patrzy na nią bez słowa, nierozumnie, jakby umykało mu znaczenie prostego zdania.

— Gdy byłam mała, bałam się burzy, a jednocześnie uderzające o parapet krople fascynowały mnie i przyciągały. Lubiłam na nie patrzeć. — Uśmiecha się do wspomnień, gdzie mała szczupła szatynka namawia Alinkę, odważniejszą z bliźniaczek, by wyjrzały przez okno. Przez chwilę kobieta jest pewna, że czuje pewny uścisk siostry. — Kap, kap, kap.

— Kap, kap, kap — powtarza bezmyślnie chłopiec.

Uśmiech kobiety staje się jeszcze szerszy, by po chwili zniknąć w paroksyzmie bólu.

— Wspaniale! — chwali go radośnie, odpychając od siebie świadomość bycia kaleką kobietą na skraju śmierci. Myśl stwarza układ odniesienia, więc nie zapomina, nie pamięta, nie myśli. Jest tylko kobietą leżącą na łóżku i ta wiedza jej wystarcza, by podnieść dłoń i ostrożnie przywołać do siebie chłopca. — Nie bój się.

Śmierć stoi bez słowa, wpatrując się w nią z natężeniem dziecka, które pierwszy raz widzi iluzjonistę i nie chce niczego przeoczyć. Być może nieco się dziwi, czego może od niego chcieć stara kobieta, zapomniana przez wszystkich ważnych i obcych ludzi. Kaleka, opuszczona, stara bezradność.

— Proszę — charczy, unosząc dłoń nieco wyżej. Łokieć traci oparcie i ręka ześlizguje się po pościeli. Oboje wpatrują się w wychudzoną kończynę, zafascynowani sposobem, w jaki przez skórę przebijają się kości.

Śmierć robi krok do przodu i nagle się waha. Kobieta czeka, wie, że czasami bezruch również jest potrzebny, żeby pozwolić komuś zrobić drugi krok.

Chłopiec marszczy brwi, wyciąga dłoń, ale w połowie drogi się waha i wraca na poprzednie miejsce. Boi się, uznaje kobieta i wzdycha w duchu, jednocześnie czując kujące uczucie gdzieś pod sercem. Wyzwanie nawet umarłym potrafi przywrócić prawdziwy puls.

Po szybie ześlizgują się strumyczki wody, a monotonny deszcz zalewający okolicę przypomina już tylko szum niewyregulowanego telewizora.

— Deszcz zmywa łzy — mówi cicho kobieta. — Gdy pada, nie widać łez. — Śmierć przygląda jej się z uwagą, która satysfakcjonuje dumę. Nadal wie, jak zainteresować sobą rozmówcę, więc nie jest z nią tak źle. — Ludzie boją się płakać przy innych. Boją się samych siebie, bo nie rozumieją dlaczego po policzkach płyną łzy... jak deszcz po szybie.

— Piękne — mówi w końcu chłopiec, jakby czytając jej w myślach.

— Tak, są piękne. Kwiaty rozkwitają powoli tak samo jak łzy. Czasami człowiek nie może płakać, choć bardzo chce, bo nie nadszedł wyznaczony czas. Ale są również inni... — Przed oczami przewija się obraz żwawej czterdziestolatki, która płakała, póki nie zabrakło rozpaczy, choć ból nadal zżerał jej ciało. Smutno uśmiechającej się czternastolatki, moczącej po kryjomu poduszki, chcącej wrócić do katującego ją ojca tak bardzo, że w końcu odchodzi. Tego ślicznego synka, który uśmiechał się, nawet wtedy gdy umierała jego ukochana siostra. Twarze, zrozpaczone, pogrążone w bólu i cierpieniu, żałujące przeszłości, chcące zacząć wszystko od nowa. Łzy rozpaczy, ulgi, nadziei, radości, oszołomienia — tyle ich było. — Niektórzy są błogosławieni — ich łzy oczyszczają duszę. — Kobieta nie może się powstrzymać, coś, co zbierało się w niej w chwilach, gdy na sali pozostawały tylko one — nieruchome figurki wpatrzone w sufit — musi znaleźć ujście. A przecież nie pozostał nikt inny, kto mógłby ją wysłuchać. — Łzy zbliżają nas do Boga. Niektórzy mówią, że Boga nie ma, bo pozwala na cierpienia, mówią, że nie ma raju, że to nierealne marzenie starych dewotek... ale ja chcę wierzyć. — Kobieta spogląda mu w oczy i widzi w nich jedynie obojętność. — By żyć trzeba wierzyć. Istnieją tylko ci, którzy myślą. Żyją ci, którzy wierzą. Egzystują tchórze. Ale ty jesteś dzielny, prawda? Podejdziesz?

Śmierć zdaje się odważać coś w myślach, trwonić czas na wewnętrzne wątpliwości. Kobieta czeka, bo nie pozostało nic innego.

W końcu chłopiec rusza w jej stronę. Serce bije oszalale, prawie tak samo intensywnie jak kiedyś, gdy miało to jeszcze znaczenie. Gdy zestarzałe dłonie się spotkają, nie pozostaje nic innego. Nie ma potrzeby się uśmiechać, radość jest wszędzie wokół zastygłych postaci. Dwie figurki z różnych bajek, które połączyła jedna potrzeba.

Bo na końcu zawsze ktoś czeka, kto potrzebuje pomocy i kto tej pomocy udzieli.

Śmierć to tylko oczekiwanie.


End file.
